


SeiShin Collection

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Background Poly, F/F, Futanari, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: This is where I'll post SeiShin that isn't long enough to be more than a small one-shot.





	1. The End of Our Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun sets, Seija is the subject of a confession, and things get dramatically heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains futa.

The two stood on the ledge of Shining Needle Castle. Shinmyoumaru looked up at Seija, her face reddening a little. The Amanojaku looked down at her. The final day of their revolution together was ending, the sun setting in the sky.  
“Y-You,” Seija started. “L-Love me..?” She said, and her ears reddened at their pointed tips.  
“I-I wanna b-be with you…” Shinmyoumaru stuttered, fiddling with her hands.  
Shinmyoumaru leaned up on her tiptoes and planted a small but deep kiss on Seija’s lips. The Amanojaku’s mouth opened when she pulled away. The Inchling felt hands on her cheeks and Seija brought her up, kissing her furiously. Both girls felt their eyes drift shut as their kiss escalated. The Inchling let out little happy moans into their embrace, running her hands all over Seija’s back and hips.  
“Y-You can’t tell… nnmh… anyone about this…” Seija muttered in between kisses, her breath heavy.  
“Y-You’re already my little secret~” Shinmyoumaru whispered, running one finger down the bridge of the Amanojaku’s nose. Seija blushed and whispered something in return.  
“Guess so, huh?” She was indeed being hunted by almost everyone in Gensokyo, so Shinmyoumaru had to keep the Amanojaku’s residency in the Shining Needle Castle secret.  
“Get in here, you Amanojaku.” Shinmyoumaru stuck her tongue out playfully, pulling Seija with her into the Amanojaku’s room.  
Sekibanki whistled at them, hearing the thud of the door and the thud of Seija pushing Shinmyoumaru up against it.  
“You're very attractive, you know~” Shinmyoumaru said, her nose touching the Amanojaku’s. The two of them shared breaths and Seija's mouth opened a bit, showing her pointed teeth.  
“You like me that much?” Seija asked, and Shinmyoumaru wrapped her legs around Seija's waist, nodding. Shinmyoumaru gasped when she felt Seija's hands on her bare thigh, for they had slipped under her kimono. The Inchling let out little moans as Seija's fingers skirted her folds through her bloomers. Shinmyoumaru watched the Amanojaku put one hand up to steady her, bringing her head down and pulling the bloomers off of her legs in one fluid motion. Shinmyoumaru bit her lip, blushing furiously as Seija's red eyes saw the place between her legs. Seija stared at the Inchling's slit. “You're dripping wet…” Seija whispered, before leaning up and licking Shinmyoumaru's exposed lower lips.  
The Inchling moaned and instinctively began to wrap her legs around Seija's head. She tried to cover her mouth but ended up just grabbing fistfuls of the Amanojaku’s hair. As Seija held her up, Shinmyoumaru almost went limp, craning her head back; the Inchling’s head made a slight thump as she hit the door. A bead of sweat ran down her throat and her legs twitched as Seija worked her tongue in and out of her tight folds. Every so often the Inchling would notice Seija’s little fangs rubbing against her sensitive skin, making her shudder.  
“S-Seija, that’s… ahh! r-really, good…” Shinmyoumaru murmured, her ears reddening. “I-It feels like… something’s coming..!” She cried, and Seija smirked into her. The Inchling arched herself completely off of the door and pushed the Amanojaku’s head into her, letting Seija reach new depths of her slit with her tongue. Seija sucked on the little bud at the top of Shinmyoumaru’s groin, flicking her rough tongue over it and making the Inchling scream in pleasure. This wasn’t like any battle-cry or terrified scream Seija had heard. It was pure bliss, and Shinmyoumaru’s aura ebbed pleasure and numbness as she let herself go into the waiting Amanojaku’s mouth.  
Seija pulled away slowly, her face damp and her chin dripping with Shinmyoumaru’s release. She brought herself up and stuck out her tongue. “Taste yourself.” She said, and the Inchling eagerly took ahold of Seija’s tongue between her lips, sucking all of the sticky liquid away. The two remained in a kiss for awhile longer, Seija’s hands roaming to find the tie to her partner’s obi, tossing it behind her once she had gotten it off. Shinmyoumaru’s kimono slipped open, her spaghetti-strap undershirt the only thing left on her body. She shivered, her arms instinctively sliding up to cover her chest, for her little shirt was almost see-through. Seija looked at her, one of the first times that the two would lock eyes. The Amanojaku’s red eyes almost shimmered, and Shinmyoumaru’s lavender ones stared straight back at Seija. It was then that Seija, giggled. Of all things she could have done in that moment, Shinmyoumaru thought; she giggled? The Amanojaku swung the smaller girl up into a princess carrying position, walking the short distance to her bed and setting her on the soft sheets, climbing on top of her. Little did Shinmyoumaru know, she had just awoken a passion hidden deep in the Amanojaku on top of her. Seija leaned in and started passionately kissing the Inchling’s neck, sending shivers up her spine. Seija knelt over Shinmyoumaru, opening up her front. Shinmyoumaru seemed to get the message, as she put her hands on the buttons of Seija’s dress, pulling it open. Seija let the girl pull her dress completely off of her, tossing it to the floor. Shinmyoumaru’s gaze followed the little lines and smooth muscles in Seija’s torso, going past her bellybutton and noticing a bulge throbbing inside of her skintight shorts. She gasped, and Seija smirked at her.  
“Never noticed, huh?” Seija asked, kissing the Inchling’s ear as she whispered into it. Shinmyoumaru held in a grunt as the Amanojaku tugged on her earlobe with her teeth.  
The Amanojaku’s tank top came off, slipping onto the bed and then being kicked away by Seija. The only thing left on her body was the skintight shorts covering up her appendage. Seija leaned in and adjusted her hidden bulge, pressing against Shinmyoumaru’s opening and blushing a little bit, her mouth opening to let out small gasps as she got stimulation.  
“I-In…” Shinmyoumaru whispered, and Seija looked at her and blushed, pulling at her shorts and throwing them across the room. The shorts landed on a little table, where there were several other articles of clothing.  
Seija pushed herself up, and Shinmyoumaru spread her knees and reached her hands down to spread herself as well. Seija looked at her, before moving one of her hands down to feel the exposed area. She drew her hand up, fluid shining on her fingertip. She licked it off and pushed the head of her cock against Shinmyoumaru’s opening. Shinmyoumaru would never tell Seija that she had saved herself for the Amanojaku, hoping to one day get her in bed with her. Seija licked two of her fingers and pulled the foreskin on her member down, using her lubricated fingers to spread the precum around.  
Seija plunged her shaft into the Inchling, immediately earning a pleasurable cry from the girl below her. Shinmyoumaru wrapped her arms around Seija’s shoulders, gripping them fiercely.  
“S-Seija..!” Seija quieted Shinmyoumaru's moans with little passionate kisses; she was able to ease her shaft into the Inchling rather easily after a bit.  
“S-So good..!” Seija murmured, blushing and breathing heavily.  
The loudest of the two was arguably Shinmyoumaru, but with the both of them, the room was full of noise. Seija began speeding up, taking Shinmyoumaru's hands in each of hers and entwining their fingers. Shinmyoumaru bent her knees and rested them around Seija's hips.  
“Seija… go d-deeper…” Shinmyoumaru whispered, and the Amanojaku grunted in reply, nodding and pushing herself in deeper. Shinmyoumaru cried out, her eyes widening as she suddenly felt a shock of pure pleasure. Seija had found the Inchling’s g-spot. Shinmyoumaru arched her back and Seija had to adjust her body as well, for the two were pressed together.  
The small girl made a cry of bliss, her eyes rolling back in her head as the horned girl thrusted repeatedly straight into her sensitive area. She hugged Seija to her, clawing lightly at the Amanojaku’s shoulders. The slight stinging sensation in her shoulders made Seija’s thrusts faster, and the creeping feeling of bliss and ecstasy drew closer.  
“C-Can I..?” Seija whispered, opening her eyes and looking into Shinmyoumaru’s half-lidded lavender orbs. Shinmyoumaru blushed profusely, and before she could nod she was sent over the edge by the Amanojaku’s cock, and her release squirted from her and and covered the already slick surface of Seija’s member. She huffed, moaning softly with each breath. Seija took the chance to speed up dramatically, slamming into the Inchling as hard as she could, making the girl moan loudly enough that even Seija thought it could be heard in all of the Shining Needle Castle. Shinmyoumaru’s arms went up and gripped the head of the bed, her legs spreading as far as they could and going up haphazardly over Seija’s shoulders. Her toes curled in pleasure as Seija forced the tip of her cock into the Inchling’s womb. The Amanojaku kept her speed up, groaning along with her movements. As Seija stopped and sheathed herself completely, Shinmyoumaru knew what was coming and grabbed the Amanojaku by the cheeks and kissed her fiercely, Seija’s hands running through the Inchling’s hair as her seed filled Shinmyoumaru’s womb, the Amanojaku moaning loudly into the kiss.  
“God, Seija…” Shinmyoumaru huffed, tangling her fingers in Seija’s hair as the Amanojaku’s breath hit her face.  
“Hah… hah…” Seija just replied with shortened and heavy breaths.  
Seija stuck her long tongue out and felt Shinmyoumaru’s little tongue press against it. Seija moved her hands to Shinmyoumaru’s ears, rubbing the tips and then running her hands down the Inchling’s body. Shinmyoumaru grunted when she felt Seija’s palms cup her ass, wrapping her arms around the Amanojaku’s neck and shoulders.  
“You’re so toned.” The Inchling whispered, trailing her fingers over the horned girl’s shoulders and then running them down to feel the grooves in Seija’s chest and stomach. “More than I thought you’d be.” She added, before being swept into a kiss by the girl on top of her.  
“Shh…” Seija murmured, smirking and pressing her lips against the Inchling’s.  
“Again.” Shinmyoumaru said.  
Seija blushed and her eyes widened a bit. “E-Eh..?” Even the little pointed tips on her ears were red.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seija gets embarrassed but really still wants that first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is pure fluff.

Seija cringed and craned her head back as Shinmyoumaru tried to kiss her, making a noise. 

“Seija, it's not gonna hurt.” Shinmyoumaru said, sighing. “Relax.” 

Seija visibly relaxed her shoulders and gulped, her face as red as her eyes. The two had been dating for months and hadn't kissed once. It could have been the fact that Seija was an Amanojaku and found dating weird, or the fact that she was incredibly shy. It took her a few weeks to finally build herself up enough to even ask to hold the Inchling's hand. 

Shinmyoumaru leaned in and kissed Seija. Or tried to, but their noses hit together and Seija had scrunched up her face at the last second. Shinmyoumaru rolled her eyes playfully and kissed Seija on the cheek, which she had done many times before. 

“We'll get it, we'll get it.” She said, and Seija nodded at her. 

Shinmyoumaru leaned in and put a hand on the Amanojaku’s cheek, keeping her still. Seija bit her lip, before she pursed her lips and tried to be ready. Her eyes were clamped shut and her face was red as it could be. Shinmyoumaru giggled a bit, pressing her lips against Seija's. The Amanojaku let out a little noise and shuddered. Shinmyoumaru pulled away when she felt the shudder. “Something wrong..?” 

“N-No…” Seija blushed, and Shinmyoumaru giggled a little bit, kissing her girlfriend gently. Seija cupped the Inchling's cheeks, pulling her closer. 

In walked Sekibanki who whistled dramatically. “Get a room you too!” She shouted, as she walked through the hall.


	3. Pulled Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinmyoumaru is pulled from dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short quick smut. Chapter contains futanari.

Seija pulled Shinmyoumaru from the dining room, where Kagerou and Sekibanki were eating. The two saw Seija leave first, and then her arm stuck out and yanked the Inchling into the hallway, where she was pinned against the wall. 

“You gonna eat that leftover rice?” Kagerou tilted her head to the side, finishing her third bowl of the delicious food. She didn’t get an answer from behind the wall. 

“S-Seija…” Shinmyoumaru whispered, trying to keep her gasps quiet as she felt her kimono being spread aside. She blushed as Seija pushed her erection against her, the Amanojaku’s face getting awfully close to her own. Shinmyoumaru bit down on Seija’s waiting hand when she was entered, moaning into it. Her legs went up, almost kicking at the larger girl, who was holding Shinmyoumaru with just one arm around her waist. The Inchling stopped kicking, pulling away from Seija’s hand because Seija leaned in to kiss her, which she did rarely. Shinmyoumaru sucked on the Amanojaku’s tongue lustfully, savoring the taste in her mouth as she wrapped her arms around Seija’s neck to get her closer. The Inchling felt Seija’s hair against the bridge of her nose, and she ran her fingers through the messy black and white locks, one hand even brushing over one of the Amanojaku’s small, sensitive horns at times. Seija pulled her tongue back into her mouth teasingly, making Shinmyoumaru’s enter the Amanojaku’s lips, which was new territory. Her tongue skirted the pointed fangs jutting from Seija’s gums before finding Seija’s tongue and engaging it in a battle for dominance. “Mnh…” She mumbled, her eyes opening halfway as she felt herself climax, before they fluttered shut and she was absorbed in the kiss once again. 

Seija pulled her lips away, and Shinmyoumaru could swear that the Amanojaku was a bit reluctant to break their kiss. The two had a trail of saliva connecting their lips, rather Seija’s tongue to Shinmyoumaru’s lips. The two breathed heavily, before Seija out her lips against Shinmyoumaru’s again briefly. The thing that went into Shinmyoumaru’s mouth next wasn’t as satisfying, for Seija’s fingers didn’t kiss her back. She bit the digits roughly, signaling that she wanted Seija’s tongue back. Seija smirked and carried the small girl into her bedroom, tossing her onto the bed and getting on top of her. The Amanojaku hadn’t even bothered to put her member away, and she pulled the Inchling’s kimono and obi off of her, making her completely naked underneath the horned-girl. Seija was fully clothed, much to Shinmyoumaru’s dismay. She tugged on the ascot around Seija’s neck, until she was finally able to get it off. Seija pounded her hard, her hips slamming against Shimmyoumaru’s sporadically; the Inchling’s vision was blurring with each deep thrust. Shinmyoumaru felt something warm and thick fill her womb, and she squirmed, her body twitching a little. 

“S-Seija…” The Inchling whispered, her face reddening and her eyes widening. Seija started up again, biting into Shinmyoumaru’s soft shoulder. The girl’s shoulder bled a little, and when Seija pulled away, there was a deep bite mark where her mouth had been. As Shinmyoumaru felt herself let go, the cum that wasn’t in her womb spurted from her slit, her voice hitching in her throat.


	4. Not all Wars are Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy goddamn halloween heres some angst and character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no sex.
> 
> Warnings:  
> -Character Death  
> -Blood  
> -Angst in General ;(

Seija was slumped over on the wet dirt, blood soaking into the ground with the pounding raindrops. The other youkai had found her, and she lay alone, dying. She had never gotten to save any of the weak. She sighed silently, staring up and wheezing, rain hitting her face and running red down her cheeks. Her nose was bashed and bruised, blood flowing like a river from her nostrils. Her head lolled to one side, for she was too weak to hold it straight any longer. 

 

“Seija!” She heard, and it sounded as if she were underwater. “Seija!” Again, but she couldn’t respond. Her eyes tried to focus the best they could, and her exhaustion made everything even more challenging. Shinmyoumaru ran to her, the mallet glowing in her hands. “Seija..!” Tears dripped from Shinmyoumaru’s eyes onto Seija’s lips and nose, the taste mixing with copper and rain. “Seija, come on!” The Inchling pleaded, and Seija managed a little smile, her breaths getting fainter and fainter. 

 

“Shinmyoumaru…” Seija gasped, her hand being wrapped with both of the other girl’s small ones. “I’m sorry…”

 

“No, no…” Shinmyoumaru sobbed, and at this point her hands were covered in blood. 

 

Seija was watching all of the secret but sweet and gentle kisses the two had shared flash in her eyes, and she felt the faint warmth of Shinmyoumaru’s face when the girl pressed Seija’s palm against it. Shinmyoumaru kissed her palm.

 

“Please Seija, don’t die…” She whispered, her hair soaked in the rain. “No!” She felt Seija getting colder and she lifted the girl’s head onto her lap, stroking her blood-soaked hair. “I love you, Seija.” Half of the Inchling thought that Seija would say it back for the first time, but the other half knew that Seija was an Amanojaku, and she didn’t know much about love.

 

“Love you, too, Shinmyoumaru…” Seija wheezed, her mouth curving into a small smile. 

 

The Amanojaku’s eyes went dull, her mouth falling open slightly and from her throat came a chilling sound that Shinmyoumaru hoped to never hear again; a rattle of defeat, which stopped suddenly as Seija’s face paled. Her skin went a bit cold, and just like that, Kijin Seija was dead. Shinmyoumaru cried out and her arms went limp, before she picked up the lifeless girl and carried her, just walking, and the Inchling didn’t know where.


	5. AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an update. No SeiShin here :/

Hello there!

I'd like to let everyone who reads this know that there will be more here, and in other locations! I'm working on this as a side-story, for when I encounter writer's block. ://  
There will be a longer story (separate) coming soon!


	6. Ever Have Sex in a Speeding Car?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever had sex in the back of a speeding car?"

Seija moved over to Shinmyoumaru’s side of the back seat. Shinmyoumaru shivered and froze up as she felt the car speed up. The driver was  _ at least  _ going the speed limit now. At a minimum. Seija kissed her neck, pulling her shirt off of her shoulders. Shinmyoumaru felt herself lifted, and she felt the Amanojaku’s hands disrobing her. She was naked soon, and Seija made the Inchling straddle her. They kissed, their hands wandering aggressively. The adrenaline from the rush of the car made this all the more appealing, and normally, Shinmyoumaru would have refused the offer of sex in a car, a moving one at that. Shinmyoumaru began to ride the youkai below her, easing her hips against Seija’s. Seija was deep inside of her, and the back seat was filled with moans and wet sounds as skin slapped together and sweat pooled. Seija thrusted up as far as she could, Shinmyoumaru gripping her shoulders and bouncing her hips. The Amanojaku checked the speedometer; the car was approaching eighty miles-per-hour. They were on an open road in a remote area. Seija felt herself getting close, and she pushed the Inchling on the floor of the car, slamming into her fiercely. Shinmyoumaru’s moans only turned the Amanojaku on more, and as soon as the car hit peak speed, Seija came, filling the Inchling’s core. She moaned and held Shinmyoumaru’s head close to her chest, crying out. 


End file.
